cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Inneoin
Summary Inneoin, or "the Anvil," is a Disciplae State of the Midian Empire. How the region earned its name is unclear. Some say the Anvil earned its name from the numerous armies that fought and crushed one another in the wheat fields and olive groves. Others say it refers to a specific battle wherein the dwarves of Sea Forge allied with Men to crush the western elves of... Still others say Inneoin refers to the wealth of iron and other minerals found in the river beds and low hills. Appearance Innes can be of any race or background, from the Greater Midian Empire. Most are of human ancestry, black haired and olive-skinned, especially in the river towns and in the east. Western Innes are more likely to be dwarves, half-elves, and haeflings. History Origins Inneoin was once covered in forest. Elves controlled the land all the way to the coast. As the Comete people expanded west, they plundered the land for timber. Eventually they discovered a wealth of iron ore, and began smelting, cutting deeper and deeper into the timber to use for forge charcoal. Finally, the elves made war. But the Men had dwarven allies, and dwarven steel. With this advantage they drove the elves west; and forced a peace. Modern Day Inneoin is now a backwater state. At peace with their immediate neighbors, the Innes try to live quiet lives as war rages in faraway lands. Society Inneoin is divided between the western farmers, the "Seeds," and the river townsmen to the east, the "Salts." The Seeds are a tolerant people, many of mixed dwarf or fey blood. Some Seed farms are entirely populated by haelflings and dwarven descendents. Seeds often practice innate magic among themselves, Inne-fuerte, they call it. They accept outsiders of all faiths and backgrounds, but want to move them along. The Salts are often more recent immigrants from the Comete and Sol Kingdoms. Many follow the state religion; and are set against magic, dwarves, and elvenkind. Salts are also more likely to trade and gamble with outlanders. Government As a Disciplae State, Inneoin largely runs its own affairs. Since it was carved from elven territory by numerous different peoples and powers, Inneoin has no hereditary rulers. It functions under the Compact of Families, a 300 year old series of contracts and laws, written by the eldest families of the Inneion. Inneoin is one of the few states to allow all men born of Inneoin and of means (landed or ship or shop-owning) to vote every 15 years for a Governor. Economy and Trade Most of Inneoin's surface mines have played out. What remains are farmsteads and villages, and timber operations in the west. Most money comes from trade, haulage, and taxes. And most farms can't afford to pay. Instead they send sons to serve in the Legions (the Melbion Treth, or Tax Sons). Warfare Inneoin has one legion, the Legio ???, derisively called the Legion of Treth, the Tax Legion. Most of its members are raised from the local population. The Legion serves mostly as an auxiliary, supplying goods and support services to legions fighting the dwarves to the south, and Kinnari to the north. Each town is also allowed to raise a militia for self defense, and guard of the roads. Food Inneoin is known for Holztort, Lumber Pies, small meat-filled torts that can be skewered and put over a fire, or boiled in a pot of water. Most Holztort is made from dried and shredded game meat or trout. Location Inneoin is located on the west coast of the Midian Sea, between the Margravate of the Broken Axe, and the Comete Kingdom. To the west lie the "" Forests. Estimated Numbers The population numbers in the millions. Known Towns Allies As part of the Greater Midian Empire, Inneoin can depend on trade and military aid from any region in the empire. Foes Inneoin has few enemies. Bandits occasionally raid from the western forests. There are rumors of dwarven agitators and saboteurs, sent from Sea Forge to gather intelligence and attack Legion supplies. Characters Preceptor Tyrmin of the Ahgaddin; Governor of the Inneoin Preceptor Tyrmin comes from an old family of Inneoin. Tall, and quite pale for an Inne, Tyrmin wears his hair long and braided, with vestments indicating his rank: green robes brocade with silver and gold thread. As a eunuch, Tyrmin is trusted by other families to rule, for he will have no heirs. Dame Kazavera, Mayor of the "" Dame Kazavera is a middle-aged woman, with many sons and daughters. She is a powerful force in Inneoin politics, marrying her children into ranking families throughout the region. Although the Dame bows to the state religion of the Comete, she is secretly a mage (self-taught). Comments "Make my mark, and take up the sword for the Legion, or shovel pig shite for my older brother Dergh? I'll take the sword over the shovel." --Osten MacOrdd, fourth son of Orrd the Pig Farmer "We Seeds, we work the earth, earn its bounty, be it corn or ingot. The Salts? They steal it by cards and contracts."--Eghbert the Tall of Rhoneville, Haefling Farmer and Seed "Hayseeds we call them. Maybe 1 in a 100 know their letters. The rest are easy marks, dumber than the dirt they farm."--Beneficio al Barconegro, Money Lender and Salt The Disciplae States Category:Provinces and Lesser States